The God within Words
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: "bukankah kita tau bahwa Tuhan ada di setiap perkataan kita, maka kita tidak boleh berbohong kan?" HunSoo!


"Kyungsoo, Sehun, Tuhan selalu ada di setiap perkataan kita" ujar sang Nenek kepada dua bocah kecil yang sedang duduk bersamanya.

"apa Tuhan juga ada di setiap perkataanku?" Sehun bertanya antusias, mata sipitnya sedikit melebar sementara di sampingnya Kyungsoo menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Neneknya.

Nenek menjawab Sehun, "tentu saja, nak"

"jadi walaupun aku pindah ke tempat yang jauh, aku pasti akan kembali ke sini. Lalu setelah itu, aku akan menikahimu, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan ucapan polos dari Sehun, tapi jantungnya berdebar dan di dalam hati dia merasa sangat senang karena Sehun memang selalu ada di sampingnya.

"karena aku mencintai Kyungsoo, aku janji!" Sehun mengulurkan jari kelingking kecilnya ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya, tersenyum lembut akan janji Sehun padanya. dia mengaitkan kelingking Sehun dengan kelingkingnya.

"iya, janji"

.

.

.

.

.

Title: The God within Words

Pair: HunSoo (Sehun-Kyungsoo)

Genre: YAOI, romance, drama

Rate: M

Note: **ini adalah remake dari YAOI manga yang pernah kubaca dengan judul yang sama (dengan beberapa perubahan kecil yang kubuat di sini). Mungkin ada dari kalian yang juga sudah membaca manga ini (jika kalian hard shipper hehe).**

 **HunSoo**

.

.

.

.

.

Buket bunga mawar itu diletakkan dengan rapih di atas batu nisan. Sehun membungkuk hormat di depan foto Nenek Kyungsoo, "Nenek, aku pulang" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo hanya diam di samping Sehun, dia menatap sendu pada pemuda yang sudah bertahun-tahun pergi meninggalkannya. Sehun kembali sebagai pemuda yang terlihat jauh lebih dewasa sekarang ─dan tampan.

Tapi tak pernah lagi Kyungsoo mendengar janji yang pernah Sehun ucapkan ketika mereka masih kecil.

Janji menikahi Kyungsoo, tak pernah tersebut lagi.

"maafkan aku karena kembali sangat terlambat, aku rindu pada cerita-cerita Nenek. Andai aku bisa mendengarkannya lagi" Sehun merapihkan buket bunga tersebut. "baiklah, aku sudah selesai memberi salam pada Nenek" ia berdiri menghadap Kyungsoo yang kini terpekur menatapnya.

"sekali lagi, aku pulang, Kyungsoo" Sehun tersenyum manis padanya.

Kyungsoo menerawang jauh, _apa dia lupa pada janjinya?_ Ia resah di dalam hati.

"selamat datang, Sehun" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengepalkan jari-jarinya karena gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, langsung berlari pada Kyungsoo. "selamat pagi hehe" ia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Kyungsoo.

"pagi apanya? Ini sudah siang. Apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa dengan kuliahmu seperti ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya khawatir.

"aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau meminjamkan catatanmu" kata Sehun percaya diri dengan senyuman maut andalannya.

"hah.. tidak lagi" gumam Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sudah lelah dengan tingkah Sehun, selalu meminjam catatannya. Tapi dia tetap akan meminjamkannya pada Sehun tentu saja. "oh iya, aku membawa film yang ingin kau tonton, aku pinjamkan padamu" Kyungsoo mengambil film itu dari dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Sehun.

"benarkah?" Sehun terkejut, ia mengambil film itu karena terlalu senang. tapi seketika dia panik mengingat sesuatu, "tapi aku tidak ada televisi atau komputer di apartemenku yang baru!"

Kyungsoo terkena efek _shock_ mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"semenjak aku kembali ke Seoul, aku sibuk kuliah dan bekerja paruh waktu. Bahkan ketika sampai di rumah, aku hanya akan langsung tidur. kupikir aku tidak memerlukan televisi atau komputer"

Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak, "eum.. kalau begitu, mau menontonnya di rumahku?"

Sehun terkesiap, pipinya tersirat merah dan ia benar-benar salah tingkah ketika melihat Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu dengan ekspresi santai. "eh? tapi─"

"Orang tuaku tidak akan pulang sampai waktu makan malam, jadi tidak masalah" Kyungsoo menawarkan lagi.

Sehun sungguhan gugup. "nah, kapan-kapan saja. kupikir, aku belum ada waktu bebas sekarang-sekarang ini karena jadwal kerjaku" ia merasa menyesal karena mungkin membuat Kyungsoo kecewa, "untuk sementara ini, aku hanya pinjam catatanmu" senyumnya tersirat rasa maaf pada Kyungsoo.

 _Baru saja aku berpikir bahwa dia seakan berkata 'aku tidak mau hanya berduaan denganmu' begitu kah?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"oh, baiklah" akhirnya, cuma itu jawaban Kyungsoo.

 **HunSoo**

Ini pukul 7 malam. setelah makan malam dan mandi, Kyungsoo merasa segar untuk segera tidur.

Beberapa tugas sudah dia kerjakan, sisanya akan dia kerjakan besok sekaligus berdiskusi dengan teman yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, menandakan satu pesan masuk.

 _ **From: Sehun**_

 _ **Bisakah kau turun ke bawah sebentar?**_

Apa? Sehun di sini? Di rumahnya?

Kyungsoo berdegup lagi, dia membuka tirai jendela kamarnya lalu melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menggenggam ponsel di tangan.

"Sehun?"

Meski bingung dengan apa maksud Sehun datang ke rumahnya, Kyungsoo tetap turun ke bawah lalu keluar untuk menemui pemuda itu.

"ada apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan catatanmu" Sehun memberikan buku catatan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambilnya, "kau kan bisa mengembalikannya besok"

Sehun tertawa kikuk. "iya, tapi rumahku juga searah jalan ini jadi sekalian saja kukembalikan sekarang"

Lalu mereka saling diam, menatap satu sama lain. Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa kedatangan Sehun adalah karena merasa menyesal sudah menolak tawaran ke rumahnya. Jadi, walaupun hanya sebentar Kyungsoo sangat senang Sehun datang ke sini.

Pipinya jadi merona karena terus memikirkan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"hoi, dua sejoli!"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sedang jalan bersama, serentak menoleh ke belakang karena panggilan aneh dari seseorang.

"dua sejoli apanya?" Sehun bergumam.

Sambil tertawa, Park Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua lalu mengajak mereka untuk kembali jalan bersama-sama.

"karena kalian selalu berdua kemanapun, orang-orang mulai memanggil kalian dengan sebutan itu, apa kalian tidak tau?" ia tertawa lagi, pemuda ini memang hobi nyengir dan tertawa. "jadi untuk menepis gosip _dua sejoli_ kalian, bagaimana kalau kita ikut kencan buta? Dengan gadis-gadis dari jurusan fashion jam tujuh malam nanti!"

"tidak! aku tidak tertarik" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menolak.

Chanyeol berdecak pada manusia kurang kekinian macam Kyungsoo, ia pun beralih pada Sehun. "kau menyia-nyiakan kehidupan kuliahmu yang menyenangkan! Bagaimana denganmu, Hun? Kau ikut kan?"

"a-aku.." Sehun jadi bingung harus menjawab apa, sementara dia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang sepertinya _badmood._ "aku punya urusan hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut hehe"

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela napas lega karena jawaban Sehun.

Chanyeol kembali berdecak, Sehun sama saja dengan Kyungsoo. "baiklah kalau begitu, kalian memang tidak punya hati" dengan pura-pura ngambek, Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo melirik pada Sehun, "kau serius tidak ingin ikut kencan buta itu?"

"ha? Apa maksudmu?" Sehun menjadi bingung.

"kau tidak pernah main setelah kuliah, Hun. Apa kau bekerja hari ini?"

Gerimis perlahan turun dari langit.

"tidak, hari ini─" namun tiba-tiba gerimis semakin banyak dan akhirnya hujan pun turun deras.

Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo berlari kembali ke dalam gedung fakultas untuk berteduh. "ah sial, aku tidak bawa payung. Hujannya malah semakin besar" keluhnya.

"kau seharusnya memeriksa ramalan cuaca setiap pagi" Kyungsoo miris pada keteledoran Sehun yang sejak dulu tidak pernah hilang.

"aku kan sudah bilang, di rumahku tidak ada televisi"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "kalau kau tidak keberatan aku akan meminjamkanmu payungku"

Sehun terkejut, "lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"aku bawa dua, ini untukmu" Kyungsoo memberikan payung lipat untuk Sehun.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu terdiam sebentar, dia jadi mengingat masa lalu. Kemudian dia tertawa pelan.

"kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran.

"hahaha tidak apa, aku hanya baru ingat kau pernah memakai payung yang mirip seperti payung ini saat kita masih kecil"

Kyungsoo juga baru mengingatnya. Itu benar, ini adalah payung yang sama dengan yang dia pakai saat masih kecil bermain hujan bersama Sehun.

"baiklah, aku pinjam ya" Sehun mengambil payung itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. "aku duluan, sampai besok ya!" ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku.

"jadi, kau masih mengingatnya.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan sambil memandang tangannya sendiri. Sehun sekarang berada di sisinya setiap hari, Kyungsoo pikir itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

 _Tapi karena kau mengingat tentang kenangan masa kecil, aku jadi berharap lagi bahwa kau juga masih mengingat janji kita._

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur, dan Kyungsoo berjalan di trotoar dengan payung cadangannya.

Ia menelusuri pertokoan sambil menduga-duga bahwa Sehun mungkin akan mengembalikan payungnya nanti malam, seperti saat dia mengembalikan buku catatan.

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak saat berada di depan sebuah butik.

Di jendelanya, butik itu tengah memamerkan koleksi gaun pengantin terbaru.

Gaun itu sungguh cantik dengan buket bunga tergenggam di tangan patungnya. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui bahwa pernikahan sesama jenis sangat lah tidak mungkin.

Pernikahannya dengan Sehun hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tidak begitu jauh darinya.

"Sehun-ssi, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

Sehun?

Gadis berpenampilan sedikit seksi di tengah gerimis itu menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sudah menunggunya dengan memegang payung yang tadi Kyungsoo pinjamkan.

Jadi, sepasang kekasih itu memakai payungnya untuk berkencan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan sudah berhenti, namun gemuruh petir sesekali masih terdengar.

Kyungsoo tanpa berganti baju lagi, langsung meringkuk di atas ranjang sambil menerawang kembali bagaimana Sehun dan gadis tadi bertemu.

Berpayung dan berjalan berdua.

Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali. ada yang mengirim pesan, dan ada juga yang menelpon.

Kyungsoo tau itu Sehun.

Tapi hati Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur sakit, remuk seperti kertas yang dikepal begitu saja. Sehun lupa pada janjinya, Sehun sudah tak ingat padanya.

Dia terbayang akan wajah ceria Sehun kala mengucapkan janji itu dulu.

" _karena aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan menikahimu!"_

Kyungsoo menghela napas, dia masih menatap kosong ke arah depan. "bukankah kita tau bahwa Tuhan ada di setiap perkataan kita, maka kita tidak boleh berbohong kan?" ia bergumam.

Dengan lemas Kyungsoo duduk di atas ranjang, menoleh ke arah sebuah pigura kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Pigura berisikan foto dirinya bersama sang Nenek.

Perasaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menjadi sentimentil. Matanya panas, hidungnya gatal. Ia membungkuk di atas ranjang, menghadap ke arah ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Nenek.." suaranya sudah bergetar. "Sehun, kau pembohong"

 _Tangan yang kugenggam dengan polos ketika masa kecilku.._

Sedangkan di luar, Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo seperti malam sebelumnya saat mengembalikan buku catatan.

Ia menatap bingung ke arah jendela kamar Kyungsoo, di sana tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. ia sudah sejak tadi mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo namun pemuda manis itu tidak menjawab. Apa dia sudah tidur?

 _Sekarang aku hanya bisa menyentuh ujung jarinya._

 **HunSoo**

"terimakasih sudah meminjamkan payung ini" siang itu Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah mata kuliah berakhir, lalu menyerahkan payungnya. "sebenarnya aku ingin mengembalikan kemarin, makanya aku datang ke rumahmu"

Kyungsoo menatap malas pada Sehun, kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi.

"kau bisa memilikinya"

"ha?" Sehun kembali bingung dengan sikap cuek Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba sekali hari ini.

"aku tidak di rumah semalam" Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi sambil melangkah untuk keluar dari kelas.

Refleks Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang. "benarkah? Kau kan jarang sekali pergi main keluar rumah sampai semalam itu. ke mana kau semalam?"

Langkah Kyungsoo berhenti.

Sehun jadi semakin merasa ada yang tak beres pada Kyungsoo. apakah dia melakukan kesalahan pada pemuda manis itu?

Terlebih kini dia penasaran ke mana Kyungsoo semalam saat dia berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"aku pergi.. kencan buta"

Mata sipit Sehun membola, bukankah waktu itu dia sangat tidak tertarik pada kencan buta yang Chanyeol tawarkan?

"apa? bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin pergi kencan buta?"

"aku berubah pikiran"

Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, "tunggu, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan kesal ke arah Sehun. dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "lepaskan!" pekiknya.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku─"

"dengan siapapun aku, itu bukan urusanmu lagi!"

namun ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah seiring tatapan Sehun yang begitu tajam ke arahnya.

Dia sudah lelah, dan ingin melepaskan semuanya.

"aku.. dibanding harus merasakan sakit seperti ini, aku lebih memilih melupakan payung itu dan segala kenangan tentangmu" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis.

Sehun semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa jantungnya seperti ditikam, dirajam, dipukul, atau semacamnya.. semuanya pantas untuk mengekspresikan keterkejutannya saat ini.

"lepaskan.. tanganku" Kyungsoo berkata lagi tanpa mau menatap Sehun.

Namun Sehun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"tidak"

Kyungsoo panik dan bingung ketika Sehun menyeretnya dengan paksa keluar dari gedung kampus.

"Sehun tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Beberapa mahasiswa melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan aneh. semua memandang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Sehun sampai mereka berdua menghilang di balik gerbang utama.

"tunggu Sehun! bagaimana dengan kelas selanjutnya? Tanganku sakit!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk terlepas, tapi tenaga Sehun itu kuat sekali.

"kau bohong!" suara Sehun terdengar lantang. "Tuhan ada di setiap perkataan kita, maka kita tidak boleh berbohong. Nenek mengajarkanmu begitu, kan?"

Kyungsoo terperangah pada punggung lebar Sehun yang terus berjalan di depannya. Apa dia adalah pembohong yang buruk, sehingga Sehun tak percaya pada ucapannya tadi?

"berhenti berbohong tentang perasaanmu sendiri"

Setelah lama berjalan, akhirnya Kyungsoo menyadari ke mana arah Sehun membawa dirinya secara paksa.

Dia semakin bingung, "kenapa ke rumahku?"

Sehun membuka gerbang minimalis rumah Kyungsoo yang tidak dikunci, lalu berhenti di depan pintu utama.

"tolong, buka pintunya Kyungsoo" titah Sehun yang akhirnya kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

Mau tidak mau, Kyungsoo mengambil kunci di saku celananya lalu membuka pintu tersebut. dia mengejar Sehun yang langsung saja masuk ke dalam dan melangkah cepat ke arah ruangan kamar Nenek Kyungsoo.

"Sehun! kenapa tiba-tiba kau ke kamar Nenek?" Kyungsoo benar-benar butuh penjelasan saat ini.

"sebenarnya, aku berencana memberikan ini bersamaan dengan payungmu kemarin" Sehun lagi-lagi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan malah berkata hal lain.

Dia meraba saku celananya. "maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama" ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah. Saat kotak itu dibuka, terdapat sebuah cincin berlian cantik yang sederhana. "tolong terima ini, Kyungsoo"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, kepalanya terasa pusing mendadak.

"eh? Kenapa Sehun? tidak kah kau memberikannya pada orang yang salah?" ia bertanya heran.

"ap─ tentu saja aku tidak salah!" protes Sehun tidak terima.

"tapi bagaimana dengan gadis yang berbagi payung denganmu kemarin?"

"ha? Dia teman kerjaku, dia meminta berbagi payung sampai ke stasiun saat aku membeli cincin"

TING

Sehun merasa ada yang janggal, "tapi bukankah seharusnya saat itu kau sedang kencan buta dengan yang lain?"

Tiba-tiba dia melihat Kyungsoo sudah meneteskan air mata.

"K-Kyungsoo?!" Sehun panik karena sudah membuat pemuda manis itu menangis.

"maaf aku berbohong" Kyungsoo terisak sambil mengusap air matanya, "aku tidak pernah pergi kencan buta"

Sehun terus menatap Kyungsoo tanpa menjawab apapun.

"Sehun, kau terlihat sangat tidak suka saat harus bersamaku jadi kau berbagi payung dengan gadis yang tidak kukenal" tangis Kyungsoo malah semakin menjadi, "aku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar sudah melupakan janji kita"

Tanpa sadar pipi Sehun juga memerah karena pengakuan polos dari Kyungsoo.

"maaf.." ia mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, menunduk, lalu menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata. "itu hanya karena jika aku berduaan denganmu, aku mungkin tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri"

Mendengarnya, pipi Kyungsoo benar-benar merah padam. Ia bingung harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di mana sekarang, sungguh memalukan.

"aku tidak ingin melakukan hal semacam itu sampai aku memberikanmu cincin dan melamarmu secara resmi" lanjut Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo menunduk, "kalau begitu, sekarang.. kau tidak perlu menahan dirimu lagi kan?"

Sehun terkejut, "e-eh?" dia gugup dan salah tingkah setengah mati.

"aku sudah menunggumu untuk menepati janji itu," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun. "karena.. aku juga mencintaimu, Sehun"

Sehun pun tersenyum hangat ketika melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo yang begitu manis di matanya.

"aku tau"

Dia akhirnya memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian mereka tercecer di lantai, kamar terlihat remang karena hanya menyalakan lampu di meja belajar Kyungsoo. Desahan mereka memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Sehun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat, menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo yang merebahkan diri di bawahnya dengan kaki mulus mengangkang.

"ughh" Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, dia mencengkram lengan Sehun ketika tanpa sengaja Sehun bergerak terlalu kasar mengoyak rektumnya.

"Kyungsoo maaf, apa itu sakit?" Sehun bertanya khawatir, dia menghentikan sejenak pergerakan penisnya di dalam Kyungsoo.

Tatapan Kyungsoo lemas, mulutnya terus terbuka untuk mendesah, dan setitik air mata jatuh ke pipinya. dengan lembut, jemari Sehun mengusap air mata itu.

Perih tetap terasa meski begitu nikmat.

"nhhh.. akan jadi kebohongan bila kukatakan tidak sakit" tangan Kyungsoo terangkat untuk memegang kedua pipi Sehun, "tapi aku baik-baik saja"

 _Kami berdua tidak bisa mengadakan upacara pernikahan yang sewajarnya di sebuah Gereja yang indah._

 _Kami juga tidak mendaftarkan pernikahan kami._

Penis Sehun semakin cepat menghantam prostat Kyungsoo.

"ohh ahh Sehun" Kyungsoo meracau karena sensasi nikmat yang Sehun berikan.

Sehun menciumi leher Kyungsoo, menghirup wanginya seakan menjadi candu. Ia berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo diiringi desahan pelan. "katakan lagi, katakan kau mencintaiku.."

 _Kami hanya memiliki Tuhan yang ada di setiap ucapan janji kami._

"aku mencintaimu, Sehun"

Lalu Sehun mencium bibirnya dengan pagutan lembut penuh hasrat.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan cincin di jari manisnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka masih dalam keadaan telanjang tertutup selimut setelah aktivitas tadi.

"cincinnya.. sedikit longgar di jarimu, maaf" ucap Sehun penuh sesal. "saat aku dapat pekerjaan yang tepat nanti, aku akan memberikan cincin yang lebih bagus"

Kyungsoo duduk sambil tersenyum hangat memperhatikan suaminya.

Sehun memukul pelan kepalanya karena menyesal sekaligus malu. "sial, aku benar-benar payah. Bagaimana bisa aku salah mengira ukurannya.."

"jangan khawatir, yang ini sudah sangat bagus sekali" kali ini Kyungsoo yang mempertemukan kening mereka satu sama lain sambil memejamkan mata. "selama kau mengisi seluruh sisi yang longgar dengan kata-katamu"

Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mencium bibir Sehun untuk rasa terimakasih karena Sehun telah mencintainya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

.

.

End

With big love and thanks, bibblebubblebloop *bow*


End file.
